Misfortune Child
by blackpond
Summary: Lacie decides that it would be fun to make her brother realize some things about himself and his feelings, both toward her and Jack, but instead she ends up faced with some unpleasant things about herself and her own desires toward the two men that she loves the most.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts nor do I have any rights to it.

Lacie was not an innocent girl. She had no illusions about herself, unlike some. She knew that she could be bad. She knew that she had dark thoughts. She knew the kinds of things she got up to and enjoyed when no one else was looking. Jack may have thought she was an angel, as pure as the untouched snow and her brother, despite having known her the longest, may have deluded himself into thinking the same thing but Lacie knew that none of these things were true but she would've been lying if she'd said that she didn't enjoy having people who saw her this way. It was one of the reasons she loved both Jack and Oswald so dearly. When they looked at her they saw what they wanted to see and sometimes Lacie liked being looked at in that light.

What she didn't like was the real her that was eaten away at by fear, self-doubt and dark fantasies and desires that had plagued her her entire life. And there was a person that she didn't like who she thought saw her mostly for what she was: Glen.

In a lot of ways Glen was a lot like her and she felt he knew her the best out of everyone. In a lot of ways Lacie didn't like Glen and wished that he would go die. And he was, it's just that she was destined to go die first which lent things a certain depressing air.

But she did love Jack. And she did love Oswald and she thought that they both loved her and she liked the idea of, every now and then, taking advantage of that love, which she was planning on doing today.

They had spent the day sitting by the lake mostly, she and Jack had talked. Oswald would add something every now and then but mostly he was silent. Sometimes she'd look over and he'd seem to be almost asleep, other times he'd be watching her and Jack, after all he had appointed himself as their un-official chaperone.

She thought her brother was interesting though. For a man who liked to be alone and undisturbed he tolerated Jack's sunny friendly disposition surprisingly…well. In fact he almost tolerated him in the same manner that he tolerated her. It was_ interesting_. And even though he was their "chaperone" there were several times where she and Jack were, for the most part, left to their own devices while Oswald dozed off. In fact Lacie, out of what she told herself was boredom, had tried to take things a little further lately. She had started holding Jack's hand, kissing him on the cheek when he left for the day. At one point she'd even brushed her hand against Jack's knee (much to Jack's embarrassment and blushing). Each time she had done these things she'd tried to do them in full view of Oswald and she was left somewhat fascinated by the fact that Oswald did nothing to stop her and later on never said anything to her about it, if anything Lacie could've sworn that Oswald_ liked_ watching her and Jack together.

It didn't exactly surprise her though. Her brother was a very tightly wound individual who was withdrawn and closed off and just terrible about dealing with his emotions, much less any desires he might have. But that didn't mean he didn't have them.

Lacie had noticed from a young age that he seemed rather fixated on her and she had used this to tease him many times over the years. But what was interesting to her was he never seemed to completely deny it either. And she couldn't exactly say that she wasn't attracted to him either. After all he was handsome and loving and had protected her throughout the years. She couldn't say that she'd never had any sexual desires for her brother; she just hadn't acted on them because she wasn't sure if her brother could handle it. She didn't see it as wrong, in fact she doubted that Glen would have even seen it as wrong or stopped it if he'd known about it, but her brother was different, very straight laced and his mind was somewhat confined by himself. He could be very narrow minded…outwardly. She wasn't sure that he could handle the after math of it and she didn't want to hurt him, so she refrained. And she carried on a lot of meaningless sexual relationships with others and she enjoyed it thoroughly. After all it was_ meaningless_.

But then along came Jack and Jack had changed something in both siblings, both Lacie and Oswald. They were drawn to him. And though at first Lacie though he was a toy, someone that she could remain indifferent about she found that she just couldn't. She was fond of Jack. She adored him. She loved him.

And though Oswald at first acted disgusted by and then unfriendly towards Jack it was clear that he liked him, too. After all Lacie knew her brother very well. She wanted him to be happy.

And that's why as she and Jack walked up the stairs of the tower, Oswald following behind silently Lacie stopped and smiled at them both. They both looked at her, expectant, but Oswald slightly less so. And then, after she felt that she had both of their attention very much enthralled and belonging to her she went and quickly kissed Jack on the lips, no tongue involved, just her lips pressing against his. Then she went down two steps and kissed Oswald the exact same way. She took a step back and smiled at the two of them.

"Now," she beamed. "You two should kiss each other in the exact same way."

Jack blushed and looked down and Oswald just stared horrified at his younger sister.

"Come on." She smiled, taking both men by the arm and trying to bring them closer together, guiding them. "It'll be nice. It's just a little kiss. A friendship kiss." She looked at them both. "For me. It'd make me so happy to know that both of my favorite boys are getting along." She moved her hands down their arms and clasped their hands.

Since they were now close enough she moved to kiss both of them gently on the jawline. She pulled back, squeezing their hands slightly she smiled.

"Please." She begged.

The two men sighed. Jack, though by now as red as a beet, seemed rather resigned to follow the wishes of his beloved, though there was certainly some trepidation there, while Oswald looked disturbed but not exactly put off by the idea itself.

When Lacie looked at Oswald she thought that he looked…conflicted.

"I'm not kissing Jack." He said in a whisper to Lacie "_This_ is inappropriate." His lovely amethyst eyes had taken on the look of being crossed, a look that Lacie had often observed in her brother when he was upset.

He may have been quiet but his feelings and moods were often quite easy to read, at least for Lacie.

"Why is it wrong?" She asked defiantly with an air of authority that she wore quite well. "It's just a kiss. There's nothing wrong with kissing. Affection isn't a sin. Besides it's a nice sight. People should kiss more often." She smiled rather seductively. "Men especially."

"Okay, now I'm diffidently not doing it." Oswald said heading up the stairs.

Jack's hand on his wrist stopped him though.

"If it's what Lacie wants." Jack said blushing, his eyes cast down. "Then I don't mind."

Oswald rolled his eyes and sighed.

"See, that's just the thing Jack. I'm not willing to do _anything_ that Lacie wants. After all _I_ have a will of my own. I'm not some pathetic dog looking for approval nor am I someone looking for myself in others hoping to reflect back something desirable. I am not like you Jack." And his face flushed…hard. "I am through." He stormed in his rigid self-contained way. "I'm going upstairs."

Jack looked a little crest fallen and hurt. Actually if Lacie were being completely honest he looked near tears. That was so like Oswald, Lacie thought, to fling some caustic remark and act as if it were nothing. She thought it especially cruel given how hurt Jack got over statements like that.

After they'd reunited and she'd realized what Oswald had said to him she had absently wondered if he'd ever recover from the words. He'd seemed so broken up over them. She doubted that he'd ever forget them. He needed to learn not to take Oswald's words so seriously, to read between the lines and realize that what Oswald said and what he meant were often two very separate things.

She doubted that Jack would ever learn that lesson.

There were parts of Jack that Lacie didn't understand. And she thought that Jack believed that the "observations" that Oswald made about him were true. Because of this she figured that he'd never understand. But in this instance those things didn't matter.

She grabbed Jack and kissed him, really kissed him, pulling him down even as she stood on tip toe. At first he was hesitant and it took her coaxing his lips open with her tongue to get him to open his mouth to her. When he did she set about claiming it until finally he began to respond to her. She was shocked it took him that long and that he was so careful… gentle with her. He was almost a bad kisser, mostly due to his unresponsiveness and seemingly confused tongue.

She'd heard from Oswald about Jack's years as a prostitute. She knew that he used this as a way to get to her. She also knew that when they had first met she had alluded to his body being a good means of survival due to what she considered his impeccably beautiful body.

Sometimes she wondered if she'd messed up. Sometimes she wondered if perhaps he'd gained innumerable scars from her suggestion and his desire to see her again. Sometimes she wondered if her eyes really did bring misfortune. It seemed all she had to do was look around her to see the proof of this. Most of the people around her were unhappy (except Glen). She was the cause of this.

Her kissing grew more aggressive.

_Well_, she thought bitterly, _I'll be thrown in the abyss soon enough_. Then the problem would be solved.

She felt and heard Jack moan into her mouth and all of a sudden she could feel something very hard of Jack's pressing up against her. She took her hands and reached down to unbutton his trousers and release him.

She wondered what would've become of Jack if she'd told him that he had nice hands and should toss dough or make furniture with them. Would he have obeyed? Would he be happy now and without this strangeness that possessed him? If instead of handing him an earring and saying "next time you find me" she had said "go find a nice girl and settle down and have a family" would he have done that instead?

She didn't know. Regardless though, she would have thought that years of prostitution would have made him a more confident kisser but he was like putty in her hands. And that sick part of her kind of liked it.

She felt his incredibly warm shaft in her hand and she began to stroke it, marveling at how soft his skin and hair was there, incredibly soft and silky. She strongly doubted that that her own parts were so lovely.

Jack couldn't contain the gasp that came from his lips at the sensation.

"Lacie!" She heard her brother yell.

And he _never_ raised his voice yet he had now.

She shoved her tongue down Jack's throat, his tongue only weakly caressed hers, almost taping it with little kisses.

She knew that her brother had to have known what was going on before and yet chose to watch, chose to do nothing. _And what does that make you Nii-sama?_ She thought somewhat bitterly in her head. He still hadn't pulled the two of them apart when he could have, maybe even should have.

She remembered how her brother had talked about Jack, pondering over the reasons why Jack would prostitute himself when he was a man and had to have had other options. Lacie had feigned ignorance on the subject but inside she did feel guilty. That guilt ate at her.

She touched Jack's tip and he groaned and she noted the small drop of liquid that she felt there. He must've been very close. His skin up against her felt so hot, so very hot it was almost painful being so close to him.

_I bet Jack's face is burning_, she thought, pleased with herself. She hoped it was blood red by the time that she was through.

She went back to the shaft. But just as she felt she was really hitting her stride with Jack she felt a hand reach out and grab her arm. She was disappointed but she already knew what she was going to do.

She threw herself bodily at Oswald almost knocking him backwards from the sheer force of it. Her hands clasped firmly and pulled on his lapel bringing him closer to her. Her lips closed around his and deftly opened his mouth for him. She thought that her brother would put up some sort of resistance but he didn't. In fact his kissed her back. For one electric moment his bigger, stronger tongue deftly made hers but a plaything of his. She could hardly breathe. She'd never been kissed like that before. But then it weakened as if he remembered who he was kissing and he tried to pull away.

She smiled into the kiss. She was not going to allow that. She pushed him roughly into the wall of the stairwell and pinned him there as she pressed her body against his. She could _feel_ the bulge in his pants and proceeded to kiss him, her hands now going up to grab at his hair.

She remembered her brother as a little boy, so sullen and apathetic but whenever anyone dared to raise a hand against her, he fought and he fought back hard, most of the time fighting against grown men, adolescents and even a middle aged woman who'd come at her with a knife saying that she was going to "cleanse the world" of misfortune and evil. Lacie had had nightmares for weeks after that and all the while there was Nii-sama, right beside her, comforting her. Yes, Oswald had always protected Lacie.

_But what have I ever done for Nii-sama_, she thought sadly.

It seemed as if it had never been anything good.

Her brother ended up beaten and sometimes sick with infection because of her. He had ended up living on the streets because of her, after all when their mother had dumped her out on the streets when she was young, saying that she was evil and no good, Oswald, who could've remained behind had chosen to go with her, to be with her, to protect her.

Even now she _was_ hurting him.

She had agreed to participate in Glen's little experiment and that, if he had known, would have hurt him. Every day she and Oswald saw each other and she would smile and talk to him_ she knew that it hurt him_, and yet she didn't stop. One day soon Oswald would drop her into the abyss and he'd have to deal with the fact that he and his sister were not enemies and she all the while _encouraged_ him to fulfill this duty and become the next Glen, all with a smile on her face and occasionally an acidic remark which burned a little too deep and close to the truth. She knew that her merry and prosaic _acceptance_ of her fate would haunt Oswald and make it harder on him and yet not once did she stop. Some sick part of her wanted to hurt him and yet she couldn't say that she hated Oswald, in fact she loved him, but still she encouraged Oswald to pursue goals laid out by Glen all the while knowing that such a fate would not make him happy.

She also knew that Oswald was no fool and surely must've seen her happiness when Jack was around her. He must've realized that his sister was in love with a man and a world that she did not truly want to leave behind. After all for Oswald, who had watched everything play out from beneath a tree, he must've seen the love and lust she felt for living, mostly because she was no longer trying to hide it.

She wanted him to know how much it was going to hurt her to leave Jack and this world behind and she wanted that knowledge to hurt him, deeply.

She envied her brother. He was going to get to stay living in a world that he didn't cherish enough while she was going to be cast off into the abyss, a place from whence she could never return. It didn't seem fair.

_I am a terrible sister_, she thought, as she forced Oswald into the corner, her passion almost making her choke him with her tongue.

She stood with her legs slightly apart trying to imagine what it would be like to have her brother impale her with that bulge of his. She thought it would probably feel great but that it would irreparably shatter her Nii-sama and a darker part of her wasn't entirely sure if she cared.

She pressed her hips into his and she heard him groan.

_Yes, that's it. Come undone_, she thought. It was a hiss in her mind.

She thought about releasing him from the confines of his trousers but decided that it could wait a little longer.

She absently wondered what must be going through Jack's poor mind. He'd just been attacked and molested by her and she had left him high and dry to go and do the same to her brother.

_What must he think of me_, she wondered, _or Oswald or the Baskervilles? We're like siblings soaked in sin. _She wanted to laugh. _Or maybe the devil's playthings_, after all Glen was a fitting devil.

She wondered if Jack found it amusing or disgusting or arousing or perhaps some sick mixture of all three. But she wanted Jack to have a show and for Oswald to have a nice memory.

So she took hold, violently, of his fisted and resisting hand and dragged it up to her breast where she pressed it until his fingers loosened enough so that she could intertwine them with hers and then squeeze her breast. She did this a few times until he was finally doing it on his own, in what she thought was probably fascination and curiosity, as his squeezes became more and more confident and bold.

This time she was the one to moan, her back arching involuntarily as she felt her knees almost give out and a distinctive_ wave_ wash over her. She immediately pushed back from him, her breasts heaving and her face flushed. _That_ was _not_ supposed to happen to _her_.

She blinked and looked away, immediately turning to Jack who was flushed, down a step and pressed against the opposite wall, his erection visible for all to see. She thought that he looked almost a little frightened and she looked at him softly, touching his cheek and then stroking it with her thumb before kissing him gently, sweetly. When she pulled back he looked at her with such love and warmth in his eyes that it made her feel like crying. _My sweet Jack_, she thought, once again feeling that wave wash through her and thinking that she didn't want to feel this way, didn't even deserve to.

She sank to her knees slowly, maintaining eye contact with Jack the entire time. She thought about how pink and rosy and surprisingly full Jack's lips looked and were they quivering slightly?

_Oh Jack_, she thought, _I love you Jack._

"Jack." She said unsteadily, trying to mask her own feelings and the calling out in her that was getting harder and harder to control and ignore. "Just give in Jack. Just close your eyes and give in."

His gaze followed her down and watched as she, without hesitance and with ease, took him down in one smooth glide and sucked and caressed him with her tongue, her lips tightening and releasing around him as her head every now and then moved in a manner that was like she was kissing him.

He gripped at the stone and concrete wall, feeling the rough grain on his hands, the hardness of it on his back and head. He had performed this act on others before but he'd never had it performed on himself much less by Lacie, who he loved so much, and with every sensation and caress he came to realize more acutely that Lacie had taken him in her sacred precious mouth in one loving movement, her eyes looking at his not as something filthy and to be ashamed of, not with hate, but with love, and Jack, whose head now felt swimmy, no longer cared about the strangeness of the situation or the fact that Oswald, left by Lacie for the most part in a similar state, was watching the two of them together, his violet eyes squinting somewhat with desire and lust and conflict, his eyes flicking to Lacie and Jack and back again, and his eyes , like Lacie's, seemingly carrying this most intense and strange love that Jack had never witnessed before. He felt it like it could envelop him. He felt warm and loved and safe all over.

Lacie's arms wrapped tightly around his waist and pulled him ever more into her, her, her. The thought made him so happy. It was the back of her throat and her tongue, the roof of her sweet little mouth that caressed him.

Her chest heaved, her eyes closed tightly and she increased her strokes and caresses, the gentle but firm sucking, her arms pulling him into her.

He noticed Oswald was moving slightly, his eyes fixated but Jack just closed his eyes, enjoying Lacie and the sensations that she was causing him.

Lacie meanwhile felt taken with Jack's rather large penis and the charms it held for her, the way it filled her mouth was wonderful and she wished that it could fill another place in her as well.

She felt the jagged stones cutting into her knees where she knelt but she didn't care.

_Well_, she thought, _perhaps I deserve it. After all I am the one forcing my brother and my love to this point_; right here before her and each other, but on some level she knew she wasn't entirely forcing them. After all they could've overpowered her but they did not because they wanted this as much as she did. Especially Oswald.

She thought smugly that it was interesting that Oswald had not come to stop her yet. But she knew why.

_Nii-sama, you fool_, she thought. _You could be a lot happier if you were honest about the way that you felt, but no…_

And she heard Jack yell out in a surprisingly sharp tone as she felt him explode and gush his seed into her as she lovingly swallowed every drop of it down, cherishing and savoring his taste which she actually liked as she took it down, milking every bit of himself that he had to give to her out. It filled her and once again she wished that it was filling her somewhere else.

In the background she heard a pained sob, which she knew was her brother reaching his orgasm.

So it was as she had thought. She didn't think that he'd be able to resist the imagery, because he _did_ like the imagery, liked watching his sister that he loved so much and the man who'd made her happy, the man who Oswald had, whether he wanted to admit it or not, come to consider his friend, be together, like this. It brought _him_ pleasure. She would've smiled if she had not been so full of Jack.

If Oswald had been more patient she would've done the same thing to him that she was doing to Jack. But he had become impatient and taken care of it himself.

_Perhaps it's for the better_, she thought as she came off of Jack and a tiny droplet of her saliva, and Jack's come, hit her breast. She wiped it up with a finger and put it in her mouth to suck on thoughtfully as she rose and walked over to Oswald who was panting and flushed from his orgasm. He didn't meet her eyes and his spent organ, which had the most lovely dark hair curled around it, was plainly visible for her to see. His semen of course had shot straight up and spiraled to the floor leaving his pants a little stained.

_Poor Nii-sama_, she thought, _however will he explain it away?_

She removed her finger and leaned up and kissed Oswald with all her might having the dark thought that she wanted to suck the very life out of him.

Once again Oswald groaned into the kiss and she wondered why he always sounded so pained even whilst enjoying pleasure. He was quite strange her Nii-sama.

She was certain that Oswald, like she herself, was enjoying the taste of Jack on her, because he was very carefully moving his tongue around her mouth in every crevice and corner looking for a bigger dose of Jack's taste. The thought warmed her and made her feel disconcertingly malleable and weak and…happy. Really happy, a happiness which she did not think she herself should enjoy.

She broke from the kiss and pulled along the now much more malleable and very much less combative Oswald to where Jack stood pressed against the wall, recovering, his eyes still tight shut and his head turned to the side.

"Jack." She said softly.

His eyes opened.

_He looks at me with such love_, she thought. _Why?_

Jack smiled warmly and though she had been planning to kiss him he beat her to it, bending down with such care and warmth and lifting her chin up and wrapping his mouth around hers as his tongue gently slipped into her mouth and danced with her tongue in a way that recalled to her how Jack had danced with her at parties, so happily and lovingly and goldenly that the brightness and intensity of it could make you cry.

She kissed him back and pulled away slightly causing Jack to let go of her chin and withdraw. She stepped away from the two men.

_Why?_ She thought. _Why should I have two such men in my life? I'm a bad person. I'm a terrible person. I'll only bring misfortune and unhappiness to their lives. That's all I've ever done. They should hate me…_

"I want you to kiss each other." She said, crossing her arms, trying to banish some of her weakness and once again sound commanding and strong. "I want you to kiss each other right here, before my eyes, now." She said it with what she thought sounded like more certainty.

And to her amazement they complied and they kissed and it struck her as beautiful and strange, seeing the two men like this, so vulnerable, so attractive in their own individual ways. It was breathtaking. It was exactly what she wanted to see. It stirred her in the most strange and irritating way.

_Why are they listening? Why are they doing as I say?_ She thought in a mix of confusion and anger.

She felt so intensely hot all of a sudden, the summer's night air finally getting to her. She stared, transfixed for the longest time as she watched the two men kiss.

_Why?_ She wanted to scream. _Why do I feel like this?_

A fit of self-loathing taking hold of her, shooting through her to the core in something that she could've easily construed as pleasure. She let out a little sound of distress and pleasure.

_Oh_, she thought amusedly_. I guess I'm like Nii-sama in that respect._

She watched how they interacted with one another. She was surprised to see the almost aggression of Jack's kiss and manner as opposed to Oswald's submissiveness and acceptance of the pace that Jack set. He seemed compliant and malleable and she marveled at the differences in them.

Her first kiss with Jack had been with her in control of it, him a compliant follower, even the second kiss, though he did initiate it, Jack hadn't been one bit aggressive. He was careful and gentle; love permeated every movement and gesture.

And Oswald, Oswald's kiss had been anything but careful and gentle. It was rough and unrestrained and almost forceful in its intensity. It made her pause. It made her toes almost want to curl up. It almost frightened her with its strength and determination and raw uncut passion. Oswald's kiss, in the first instances, had been the very portrait of aggression. Lacie had been kissed many times, but not once like that.

But with each other the two men's positions switched. She heard Oswald groan as Jack pushed up against him slightly, his hands fisting Oswald's hair.

"That's it Nii-sama." She whispered to herself. "Just give in. Just let go. Yield. It'll be fine. That's it."

_It'll feel good_, she thought.

For some reason she found herself loving Jack all the more for this secret aggression.

Jack, who on that day 8 years ago had sat outside near a lake, underneath a tree crying as Lacie stroked his face, stroking his lovely gold hair and his soft cheeks that had felt cool from the wind and wet from his tears. Nii-sama's cruel words had hurt Jack. His cold manner, likening Jack to water, saying that the only thing you could see in Jack's eyes was yourself, because Jack simply wasn't reflected there. Her brother really could be such an ass sometimes.

But for all of Oswald's dispassionate words and cool observations about Jack, her brother did _like_ Jack, a lot.

And here was Jack forcing Oswald to confront the feelings that he had in a rather vicious upfront kind of way and Lacie liked that a lot, Jack, who had been made to feel so terrible and embarrassed and hurt was now, in a completely different sense, making him feel the same, forcing Oswald to face up to his very desires that he liked to pretend he didn't have.

Lacie watched and thought that it was a masterpiece, a very exquisite masterpiece. She wondered how Jack found the courage to do this. Did he get the revenge that he was exacting from Oswald or was it a subconscious affair?

She figured that he was probably so gentle and careful and yielding with her because he loved her. So did that mean he hated Oswald? Or was his aggression something that stemmed from his time as a prostitute? Did he treat others this way, like they were clients and it was strictly business or maybe it was even the fact that Oswald was a male?

Lacie had learned from Oswald that most of Jack's clientele had been gentleman and since she didn't think that Jack swung that way and she knew how rough _gentlemen_ could be she wondered if it stemmed from that.

A little ball of fury curled itself in her chest as she thought of Jack's life before, Jack being hurt and used, it bothered her, partly because the issue itself and partly because she could have caused his unhappiness. It always seemed to be right there slapping her in the face.

_You cause this_, she thought to herself. _You cause all of this, misery and unhappiness, ill-luck and misfortune. You make it happen_.

Who was saying this to her, she wondered. Was it herself? Was it a villager from a distant memory, or perhaps that old bat Juri who'd left such an indelible mark on her even though she'd only met her that one time when she was young?

As she thought these things she watched the two boys passions mount as Jack once again deepened the kiss and Oswald's face looked flushed, struggling just to keep up.

And just what did Nii-sama feel? Lacie wondered.

Was he frightened to feel his cold shield penetrated, frightened that he, the man always in control, the one with all the cards, a Baskerville, near immortal and destined to be Glen, a shinagami's master, that he should be subjected to the will of a man that he'd ridiculed and humiliated with the air of the careless and entitled, despite his own serving state. Did it bother him that he was no longer in control, or did he like it? Did he like having his deepest, darkest human desires thrust at him by a man who was so different from him and vulnerable and normally naïve and yielding? Oswald may have been the taller of the two of them but Lacie had no doubts about whether Jack would be capable of forcing Oswald to the more vulnerable position and taking him however he pleased.

It was fascinating, the balance of power.

In regular life Oswald was used to being in control, his one loyalty being to Glen and possibly to Lacie as well, but for the most part he had the power in things. He was set to inherit unimaginable power, and though Oswald did seem humble Lacie knew that some of that had seeped into her brother's mind. Oswald was the leader, the responsible one. Oswald was the aggressor.

Jack on the other hand had been, from the very beginning, thought of us a burden and he had to live a harsh life because of it. Jack always seemed so kind and loving and gentle and it really was hard to imagine Jack performing any lewd act. Jack was just too naïve and cute and innocent for anyone to _dare_ think of him as having been a prostitute. At least that's what she thought about him, up until now, because he'd always been so embarrassed and fumbling and inexperienced around her, and yet he was.

All his life he'd been hurt and used and, she was sure, after being a whore he must've had to get used to being servile as well. He was so kind and devoted and gentle. But maybe here with Oswald he could finally let out the aggression that he held back and away from her. Because though in day to day life Oswald may have held the higher place it wasn't so in this little game. And that cruel terrible side liked watching Jack in control and yet loved the way that he turned to a blushing mess for her.

And Oswald's sudden passion and possessiveness with her, though thrilling in its own way, was nothing compared to the thrill of watching her tame little Jack sexually best and tantalite Oswald, using the very prowess, force and aggression Oswald had tried to exercise on her. She enjoyed how Nii-sama almost seemed to have his very breath sucked out from him. A Baskerville facing an actual challenge? She loved it.

She realized then that she actually quite enjoyed watching her brother struggle and go through his trials and tribulations before her mild loyal and sunshiny Jack, just as she enjoyed watching Jack become a hopeless blushing mess with the slightest inclination or innuendo from her.

She thought back to that day when her and Jack had just met and he sounded lost and sad and broken. He had given up. Some might've hugged him and told him that it'd be all right, perk up buttercup and all of that but no, she had purposefully cut his ear savoring the pain that had contorted his pretty little features. She'd taken genuine pleasure in it. Then she'd licked his ear watching that pretty creamy complexion grow rosy under her influence. She watched the pain contained within that innocent little face become confusion, embarrassment and then shame and he in particular seemed to have a lot of shame, sexual shame even. She had proceeded to tell him that he should sell his beautiful body, learn to see the one beautiful thing in this world: Cruelty. Because the one good thing about this world, the one truly beautiful thing, was its cruelty. She believed in this full heartedly back then but now that she was older and there was Jack she wasn't entirely sure. But at that time she'd believed it and she had delighted in Jack's pureness and taking that pureness and tainting it. It had been_ thrilling_ to her. She had loved it.

She was terrible she thought, truly unthinkably horrible, cruel even. She wanted to laugh. If the world was beautiful in it's cruelty then Lacie knew that she had to be a thousand times more so, after all she relished the pain, corruption, suffering and destruction of the two men she loved more than anyone else and who strongly loved her back. Yes, that had to be the definition of a monster.

She wondered if there was anyone who was worse than herself, who matched her or at least was the equivalent of what she was to her Jack and her Nii-sama. And then with a jolt it came to her: Glen. Of course it was Glen. It had to be Glen, the one who saw her for who she really was. The one who would use her in an experiment to satisfy his curiosity or whatever it was that lurked within him that made him think impregnating her was the _right_ thing to do. The man who rescued her and Nii-sama, told them stories, comforted them when they had bad dreams and lovingly held their little hands, all the while knowing that the owner of that little girl's hand would one day be cast into the abyss by the little girl's brother, whose hand this kind seeming man clasped in his other hand.

Yes, he had been leading them and her to this moment all along, walking there with a terrible happiness that seemed to insist that it was all fine and reasonable. Lacie hadn't understood then and didn't understand now how that could be so but every now and then when she thought over her cruelness and considered the misfortune that she willingly desired and brought to those around her, well, she thought that perhaps she understood. She really did deserve to have her playthings taken away from her no matter how much she loved them and would miss them.

Yes, she thought bitterly, Glen was her instigator of cruelness and misfortune. She knew that everything that she got she deserved. She wrought it all to herself through her own unforgivably beautiful actions.

She watched as her cute little Jack pushed Oswald's shoulders away ending the kiss that Oswald, with lust colored purple eyes, lips pushed forward longingly, still seemed to very much want. They stared at each other for a moment, Oswald seemingly in a daze and Jack with a strange look of determination and command, like he was calling the shots now and it was a look Lacie had never dreamed she could see from him and the fact that it was directed so intensely at her brother. She loved it. She was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning out loud with the strange deep pleasure that she very much felt at this moment.

They were both a contrast in appearance and attitudes and yet at the same time they both seemed to want each other, just in different ways.

Both of their cocks were still visible to her eyes, hanging out as they were, and half hard. For a moment they seemed oblivious to her.

Oswald looked lusty and intoxicated and a little confused, kind of sweaty, and yet she could still see in his face the boy that he had been, the one who always rescued her and protected her no matter what, his love and concern for her an even but rather closed off river that sometimes flooded during heavy rains.

She looked at Jack.

He looked odd, in a way that she'd never seen in him before and that she knew she never would see, at least not directed at her. He was very much in control and fine and comfortable with it. But in his calm, level, controlled face she also saw the overlaid blueprints of the boy he had been on his adult face, all the little lines that had matured slightly, hardened some, some bit of baby fat lost here and there and in some places gained making him seem more the man. He had emerald green wide eyes now but he had them more so when he was younger, when they first met. She wondered if they'd still be that wide and green now if she'd never met him or had said something different from what she'd said to him. She'd never know.

But the more the differences popped out the more the similarities stood still to create one perfect image of that boy 8 years ago, in the cold with a mixture of his blood and her saliva drying on his injured ear and his embarrassed realization of these above mentioned things. He'd looked so shocked, like that was the most incomprehensible, indecent thing that could've ever have happened to him. She loved that, too and much without her permission, at this mental image, she moaned with an intensity like she had just been touched. Both young men looked at her and immediately they went back to their normally assumed roles.

"L-Lacie." Jack stuttered helplessly turning crimson, his eyes looking away from her but still they held so much adoration for her. "I didn't mean to get so carried away. Os- Oswald I'm sorry, I don't…" Jack stuttered helplessly, no longer in control.

Lacie knew that she, the girl who rarely blushed, must've been blushing, her face in shock that she had actually lost control and moaned.

She had never done that before without some sort of stimulation and _normally_ even then she could control the sounds that she made. Her hands were balled at her sides and she felt like she was wet, possibly very and the need to orgasm was a strong one to resist especially with two able bodied men with their half-erect organs hanging out of their trousers. The need to come was so strong she could've cried like an infant, from the need. She was sure her face was a mix of fear and abject horror.

This _never_ happened to her. She had never felt this_ desire_ so strongly before.

Both men seemed to have somehow realized the state that she was in and then their blushes deepened and they both made attempts to look away from her.

Then Jack noticed first that Oswald was out, and then looking down at himself, that he too was out. He blushed harder and turned away and to the wall to stuff himself into his already tight fitting trousers.

"Lacie I'm sorry. Oswald I don't know what…"

Oswald saw himself, paled and then cursed, turning around, away from Lacie, to shove himself into his trousers and button them only to be reminded of the semen stain down the front. He cursed again, and then all three once again looked at each other.

Jack looked ashamed and embarrassed, almost like a child that had done something frightfully inappropriate and embarrassing in front of company, like he was a young boy loath to wet his bed, while Oswald looked contained, angry and disturbed but Lacie couldn't tell who at.

"I-I'm sorry." Jack said.

"No." Oswald said his voice disturbed and harsh as he glanced at Lacie who truly felt overcome with her desire. "I-It was my fault." He blushed. "I let things go too far. I apologize. I need to go back to the main house. I'm going to be late to a meeting with Master Glen. He was expecting me so…Am I to assume you are going home Jack Vessalius." He said in a surprising outburst of anger.

"Y-Yes." Jack said, falling back into his normal state with Oswald's harsh words and pseudo demands. "I-I'm sorry. I ju-"

"No." Oswald said, holding up a hand to stop him from speaking any further. "There's no need to apologize. Just leave"

"Yes, sir." Jack could barely bring himself to look at Lace for shame. "Lacie, I'm sorry."

"No." She stopped him, making every effort not to groan or moan or cover his lips with hers.

Just the sound of his voice felt like far, far too much. She could feel Oswald's eyes boring into her as if she were an unstable chain or else she might orgasm at any moment. Oswald seemed rather nakedly fascinated and transfixed on her, though he was trying to hide this with sternness and anger.

Jack however was too ashamed to look even though she had a feeling she knew just how deeply he wanted to.

She decided that she liked Jack's response better.

"This was my idea." She continued. "It was my fault things got so carried away. I'm sorry."

"No-" Jack was instantly going to argue and absolve her from all blame and put it all on himself.

Oswald wasn't having any of it.

"Jack! Go! Now!" He roared, pointing down the stairs.

Jack paled and nodded, disappearing down the stone winding steps.

Oswald stood there for the longest time, his face frozen in repressed anger that gradually reduced as Jack's boot steps faded, eventually giving way to nothing but silence until a cricket somewhere started up.

Lacie stood there, very aroused, with her also aroused and rather upset brother. Lacie let her thoughts run rampantly.

_I decide to instigate something between them, Jack gets yelled at. I decide to instigate something between them, Oswald gets angry, frustrated and haunted with the conflicting feelings and emotions he pretends not to have_, but there they were, assaulting him.

He wanted Lacie and that was wrong. He wanted Jack and that was wrong too. Perhaps most mortifying was that he wanted both of them together. He couldn't square away these feelings within himself but he couldn't ignore them either. Lacie, having done what she'd done tonight, had made sure of that. He had been presented with the reality of it. The proof of this had stained his trousers and was now making itself known rather uncomfortably at this very moment.

Lacie on the other hand just watched on as her brother struggled with his various and hard to repress emotions.

_I've done this to him_, she thought, finding his face and awkward stance rather attractive. _But I don't care. I really am a terrible person_, she thought, relishing in it.

After all it was what she was. She'd been told that since she was young and slowly after a while, it seemed to ring true. She was bad. She was terrible. She was a burden and hurt others and caused them trouble. She was a child of misfortune. Yes she was misfortune, a wicked being who did wicked things.

How she pitied Jack and Oswald for knowing her, despite how she loved them. They'd be better off when she was gone, she thought prosaically. Dead. She could've cried.

For some unknown reason she thought of Glen then and his kind almost gleeful acceptance that she would of course die, be thrown into the abyss by her own brother, never to return again. He scared her. He acted like it was okay. She had trusted him when she was young. Now he was a dark figure who scared her and was going to turn Jack into something awful, she knew, and her brother into a man who could kill her.

_Hmm_, she thought, _maybe it doesn't matter if I'm cruel to them now; after all they'll probably be far crueler to me down the road, especially Nii-sama._

As much as she loved him she wanted him to be punished somehow for what he was going to do to her.

_And Jack will help_, she thought.

And how she loved Jack for it.

Looking at her brother's face she wondered what he saw in them.

_Maybe he likes me and Jack because we're so different from him and are perhaps the only ones truly capable of knocking him off his pedestal and truly hurting him…and loving him_.

Oswald shifted uncomfortably.

"I think he's gone." He mumbled. "You are to stay here." He said not harshly, but not lovingly either.

"Yes, Nii-sama." She said

"I mean it Lacie." He said eyes meeting hers for the first time in a while.

He was blushing profusely.

"I understand, Nii-sama." She said relishing his embarrassment, a question in her eyes.

_What's wrong, Nii-sama? Not going to say anything?_

"I'm going to go meet Master Glen. He'll be angry if I'm late." He said sounding more angry as he stormed off, his gait seemingly thrown off somehow.

"You shouldn't have done what you did." He stopped and said before once again picking up his pace and leaving.

_And he won't even get really mad at me, or scold me? _

She really wanted to laugh, but if she laughed she might cry and she didn't want to do that because what she really wanted to do was go up to her room and satisfy the painful desire that was pounding in her, every thud torturous and painful. She turned and made her way up the steps.

She loved those two boys. She hated them. They made her like this. They made her see things that she really didn't want to see.

She thought of her tormentor, her man of misfortune, as she liked to think of him. Glen. The way he had smiled, those words were so easy to say, how they just rolled off his tongue.

_"The answer is simple. You will die." _

_I will die_, she thought as she climbed up the last few stairs, _but before I do, I will achieve some sort of happiness, even if I'm not entirely sure that I deserve it._ She climbed up the last of the steps and shut the door, leaning up against it_. Even if it kills me,_ she thought bitterly.

-M. Palovna


End file.
